Help:Manual of Style
This page provides style guidelines for writing articles on the Payday wiki. General formatting In general, try to follow Wikipedia's Manual of Style. Hence: * In headings, capitalize only the first word and words that would normally be capitalized in a sentence (e.g. proper nouns). (wikipedia:MOS:CAP) * Italicize game titles such as Payday 2. (wikipedia:MOS:TITLE) * Do not place an article into both a category and its parent category. (wikipedia:WP:SUBCAT) * Do not link to the same article multiple times in a single paragraph. (wikipedia:WP:OVERLINK) Article leads The lead, or introduction, of an article is the text before the first section of the article. The lead should introduce the subject and provide critical information. The first sentence should contain the name of the subject of the article in bold, and reference the game the subject is relevant to. Please see the following subsections for additional formatting guidelines for specific subjects. Weapon articles The first line of each weapons article is Template:Infobox equipment2 for PAYDAY 2 weapons or Template:Infobox equipment for Payday: The Heist weapons which is must for every weapon. The first sentence of a weapon article should specify the weapon name in bold, type of weapon (e.g. shotgun, assault rifle), class of weapon (e.g. primary, secondary) and the game the weapon is in. If the weapon is in both Payday games, it will have two separate articles, so list the game discussed in the article. Example: The JP36 assault rifle is a primary weapon available in Payday 2. Heist articles The first sentence of a heist page should be the ingame description of the heist using In-game description. The next sentence of a heist article should specifiy the heist name in bold, the number of days (if applicable), the game the heist occurs in, and the DLC the heist is from (if applicable). Examples: Counterfeit is a heist in Payday: The Heist that was released as part of the Wolf Pack DLC. Rats is a three-day heist in Payday 2. If the heist is from Payday 2, the next sentence should specify the character that offers the heist. Next, give a brief overview of the heist. For a template for a new heist, see; User_blog:Hassat_Hunter/Heist_Template Walkthrough articles Here is some additional info about the walkthroughs. If they are longer than 400 words (or if it has multiple days the sum of all walkthroughs) they are supposed to be moved to their own page. In the case that this happens the layout of the heist page stays the same with the only exception that the walkthrough, Variations and events, Achievements and Tactics sections are moved from the heist pages to the walkthrough page. The walkthrough page will then be linked on the top of the heist page using Template:For. Do not forget to link back to the heist page on the walkthrough page. Walkthroughs are split into sections according to the mission objectives. This means the sections will have the names of the objectives. Here is an example *Objectives Drill the door Survive the ambush Secure the loot *Walkthrough **Drill the door **Survive the ambush **Secure the loot Heading order: single-day walkthrough *Overview (Not an actual header. Only used as name to describe the first section) *Assets *Bain's plan *Objectives *Walkthrough ***Walkthrough section 1 ***Walkthrough section 2 ***Walkthrough section 3 ***'and so on' *Variations and events *(Optional) Tactics *Unique achievements **Achievement name 1 **Achievement name 2 **Achievement name 3 *References Heading order: multi-day walkthrough *Overview (Not an actual header. Only used as name to describe the first section) *Day 1 **Assets **Bain's plan **Objectives **Walkthrough ***Walktrough section 1 ***Walktrough section 2 ***Walktrough section 3 ***'and so on' **Variations and events **(Optional) Tactics *Day 2 **Assets **Bain's plan **Objectives **Walkthrough ***Walkthrough section 1 ***Walkthrough section 2 ***Walkthrough section 3 ***'and so on' **Variations and Events **(Optional) Tactics *Day 3 **Assets **Bain's plan **Objectives **Walkthrough ***Walkthrough section 1 ***Walkthrough section 2 ***Walkthrough section 3 ***'and so on' **Variations and events **(Optional) Tactics *'and so on' *Unique achievements **Achievement name 1 **Achievement name 2 **Achievement name 3 **'and so on' *References Article bodies The body of the article should be broken into sections (for example, "Article bodies" is a section of this help article). The exact structure of the article may vary from subject to subject, but the first section of most articles will be an "Overview" section that provides a detailed description of the subject. Many articles will end with a "Trivia" section that details miscellaneous interesting facts about the subject. As an example, a Payday 2 weapon article should probably be structured like this: #Overview #Tactics #Available modifications #Trivia Overview section The Overview section of an article will provide a more detailed summary of the subject than what is presented in the lead. This may discuss the characteristics of a weapon, the general flow of events in a heist, etc. However note that the overview section does not have a header. It is simply the first section of an article. For weapon articles, the overview should address the stats and performance of a gun, and compare its strengths and weaknesses to other weapons. A heist article will discuss the events of the heist but does not provide gameplay tips (i.e. it is not a walkthrough) Walkthrough section A Walkthrough section may be found in a heist article, and provide step-by-step details about how the players complete the heist. This gives greater gameplay detail than the overview and may suggest specific player strategies, discuss the consequences of the player's actions, address randomized aspects of the level, and more. A good starting approach to a walkthrough is to include a bullet-point list of objectives followed by a prose description of how to carry out each step. Due to the dramatically different nature of different heists, there is no fixed walkthrough structure that will work for all heists. If a heist contains multiple days it may be appropriate to give each day its own section. If there are multiple distinct ways to complete the heist (for example, a stealth method that plays out significantly differently than a combat method) it may be useful to separate these approaches into distinct sections. When in doubt, use the article's discussion page to plan the layout with others. Tactics section The Tactics section may offer miscellaneous bits of gameplay advice about the subject that don't fit neatly into another section or offer additional strategies not discussed in a walkthrough section. These might include a good loadout for a heist, helpful attachments for a weapon, etc. These sections can have subsections for a better overview. Trivia section The Trivia section is a bulleted list of interesting tidbits that don't belong in the body of the article. These might include: *Easter eggs *References about the origin *Information about development, such as who a character is modelled after or how a level was changed before release *The real-life counterpart a weapon is based on Category:Help